Conventional filter media, flexible containers, and flexible self supporting dewatering structures (FSSDS) can be fabricated with various textile materials exhibiting relatively high tensile strength to provide sufficient durability, flexibility, and wear-resistance during use. Such filter media, flexible containers, and FSSDS can be used for forming a core or a base of a dam, quay, bank reinforcement, a jetty, or a breakwater. Such filter media, flexible containers, and FSSDS can also be utilized for filling holes or trenches, for the packaging and storage of contaminated material, or other uses. One example of a filter media, flexible container, or FSSDS is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,186,701 B1, entitled “Elongate Flexible Container,” the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
One or more fill ports can be utilized to supply a flow of filling material to an associated filter media, flexible container, or FSSDS. Such fill ports can be installed or otherwise mounted to the textile material of the filter media, flexible container, or FSSDS. One drawback of some conventional fill ports is that the installation of such fill ports can create one or more stress concentration points in the textile material around the fill port. These stress concentration points around a fill port can arise when the associated filter media, flexible container, or FSSDS is subjected to dynamic loading, such as during filling the filter media, flexible container, or FSSDS with a filling material. Such stress concentration points around a fill port can lead to tears or failure of the textile material during use of the filter media, flexible container, or FSSDS. Tears or failure of the textile material can require expensive and time consuming repairs, or sometimes replacement of some or all of the filter media, flexible container, or FSSDS. Thus, avoiding such tears or failures around the fill port can require conservative operation of the filter media, flexible container, or FSSDS while loading or filling the media, container, or FSSDS, which may in some cases, be significantly less than the design loading or filling capacity of the textile material comprising the filter media, flexible container, or FSSDS.
Therefore, a need exists for methods, systems, and apparatus for an improved fill port for a flexible container.
A need exists for methods, systems, and apparatus for increasing the dynamic loading capacity of a flexible container with a fill port.
A further need exists for methods, systems, and apparatus for reducing tears or failures of a surface near a fill port for a flexible container.